Crosby
Gloster- Crosby- Mt Nebo Recreation Area- Name: Winding Way Caern Totem: Cuckoo Level: 4 Location: The heart of the Caern resides at the peak of Mt Nebo, overlooking the Homochitto river and the Bawn extends into the surrounding forests on either side of the river. Blessing: Each member of the Sept of the Winding Way receives the following ability after their acceptance by Cuckoo: Overlook: roll Manipulation + Subterfuge (difficulty 6, or higher if the Garou doesn’t look like he should be there). Anyone who notices her must make a Perception + Alertness roll and score more successes than the Garou to realize that the werewolf isn’t supposed to be there. Guards assume that the werewolf has clearance, and ranking officers don’t think twice about the tech in the corner. If the character does anything to draw attention to himself, the player rolls again with a +2 difficulty penalty or loses the benefits of this effect. Ban: Cuckoo encourages inter-sept rivalries and those who shy away from the Sept politics may find themselves harassed by the meddling bird spirit. The Way In The roads north of Crosby are monitored closely by the Sept. Some of them are permanently barred and all are often guarded by Kinfolk or Garou on patrol duty. The public are allowed access to the local airstrip on Airport Lane but in the eyes of the local populace, it’s a dead end past there. The Gaian’s know differently. Heading further North brings you to . Beyond this farm, vehicles are prohibited. The Approach To a Trespasser: On foot the woodland tracks become steep and confusing to anyone who doesn’t know the way. There are elaborate decoy trails that simply end at a cliff or disappear into the mountainside. All tracks seem to take the wayward traveller back towards Crosby or simply downstream into the Homochitto River West of the Caern. To Guests: The way is steep, but straight forward. Once there were stone walls built within the tree line on the approach to the Bawn but as the Black Furies found in crete during World War 2, these types of archaic defences have become useless in the modern era. Still, the ruins of them can be seen as the Guest is guided up towards the Caern on clear hiking tracks. Each track becomes narrower, dug out of the earth creating gullies as deep as a Crinos formed Garou that funnel the Guest into spaces built for small melee. Sight lines are broken by sharp bends and well positioned foliage. Locations of Note Fenrir Longhouse This is the largest of the buildings at Mt Nebo peak. Crafted from local wood and maintaining the traditional shape of an upturned longboat. It’s the only building large enough to house the full Sept these days, so it has become the defacto meeting place for impromptu gatherings. Uktena Huts Made from stone, these three Aztec styled brick-work houses are a nod to the ancient past. Positioned nearest to the cliff’s edge in order to catch the most sun, these structures serve as the Ritesmaster’s workshop. They were built by the original Uktena members of the Sept after the Caern was raised. The Totem and Pathstone The pathstone resides in a monument built onto an outcropping at the peak of the mountain. From here, moonbridges can take travellers to a number of destinations. Cuckoo resides near the stone, but its appearance changes daily. Sometimes it appears as a massive eagle perched upon the tip of the outcropping, or a cloud of small and brightly coloured Malkoha. One thing is certain: Cuckoo is always watching, whether it’s from the branches of the many trees within the assembly area or from the rafters of the Longhouse, Cuckoo doesn’t miss anything that goes on within its Caern. Log Cabins Tucked away in the trees are two log cabins used by the Guardians on patrol duty. Each log cabin can sleep ten garou in bunk beds. Some of the Septs lower ranking members can be found here when the Elders get to arguing in the Longhouse. Graves of the Hallowed Heroes Located down near the river below Mt Nebo, shielded by a wall of cypress trees.